


take my whole life too

by choppersupportsgirls (earlieststar)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a very spontaneous marriage proposal, sanji doesn't even have a ring tbh., seriously this is extremely cheesy, they kiss after one of them cries and its messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlieststar/pseuds/choppersupportsgirls
Summary: “Oh, you’re home.”It doesn’t stop being novel how a handful of words and a grin from Usopp can make even the shittiest days better, no matter how many times it happens.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingo1387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/gifts).



> i wrote this as part of the set sail mid year exchange and it has honestly being a joy to participate! this inspired at least like. 3 other wips because i got my heart full of sanuso and i couldnt let go......... either way i really really hope you like it and that this gift makes you happy someway!!!! its very very cheesy and i did my best <3  
> the shows they are watching are supposed to be 'extreme makeover: home edition' and 'say i do' (which i recommend and is on netflix). you do not need any prior knowledge about any to read this fic.
> 
> title is from the song "i can't help falling in love", which already says a lot about the level of poetry waxing sanji does looking at usopp here. youve been warned

“Oh, you’re home.”

It doesn’t stop being novel how a handful of words and a grin from Usopp can make even the shittiest days better, no matter how many times it happens. Sanji smiles back, not even halfway through the front door. All that he can see of his boyfriend is a bundle of curly hair and half of his face peeking over the back of the couch. Usopp must have gotten there early and fallen asleep in the couch, worn out from wrangling a bunch of kindergarteners around all day.

Sanji closes the door and drops his keys on the little corner table he had shoved nearby for the exact purpose of being able to not care about storing things properly right after he gets home. He sighs, “Yeah, long day at the restaurant,” and toes his shoes and socks off. It’s already dark outside, and although Sanji turned on the lamp on the entryway, the only other sources of light on the living room is the tv and some moonlight coming through the window.

“Then it’s a good thing I passed by Pudding’s earlier?” is Usopp’s response, and then there’s an already open, pink cardboard box appearing beside his face. He hooks his chin over the back of the couch, holding the pastries’ package - and Sanji can smell the cinnamon and specific combination of spices that were Pudding’s signature -, and laughs heartily as Sanji lets his bag and coat fall on the floor to beeline for the couch. He presses a kiss into Usopp’s smile first, tasting some sugar from his lips, before grabbing one of the sweets. It’s not warm anymore, but the flavor is familiar and just what Sanji had needed after an entire day on his feet dealing with the other chefs at the Baratie. And then some  _ really  _ awful customers. Usopp knows him very well, and he never got over the high of feeling the care his boyfriend has for him, the little things that he does everyday that just make Sanji feel cared for in a way he had never expected he would get. Usopp is a perfect human being and he loves him  _ so  _ much.

“You’re a perfect human being and I love you so much,” he tells Usopp, because he can and Usopp always looks very, very pretty with the faint blush he still gets from being complimented. Sanji folds himself over the couch, eating the pastry with gusto and letting his feet rest on the fluffy rug covering most of their living room floor, a soreness that’s not unusual making his way up his ankles and throbbing slowly. He closes his eyes and listens as Usopp sets the box down on the coffee table and reaches over to comb his hair. “‘M tired,” is all he says, almost getting drowned by the sound of the tv playing some reality show or another. 

“I’m too. C’mere.” Usopp pulls him gently, unwrapping himself from the soft comforter he had probably brought from their bed - and that’s a beautiful thought, the way Sanji doesn’t see any of the space in this apartment as only his, always sharing it with Usopp even in the secrecy of his mind, even as the key to Usopp’s own place still rests on his keychain on the table by the door. Usopp and him don’t officially live together, but it’s been a long while since Sanji’s been able to imagine any part of his lis life without his boyfriend being there.

Usopp is already wearing pajamas, warm as Sanji lays on top of him, molding himself to the body there just as he would to the cushions below. The other man, in response, just kisses the top of his head and grabs him by the waist, ignoring how he grumbles when he manhandles the belt off of Sanji’s pants and chucks it somewhere. “Forgot, sorry.” His work clothes have to many harsh lines and his belt always pokes Usopp when they cuddle, but he still forgets to take them off sometimes when the prospect of being in Usopp’s arms is too inviting for him to wait.

The show on the television is something about house renovations, and there is a family hugging each other in tears over their community coming together to help their home. Or at least that’s what Sanji can infer from where his face is half buried on Usopp’s chest. Ultimately, it’s not enough to keep Sanji’s attention, and he slips undone the first few buttons of his chair before wrapping his arms around Usopp’s waist, fingers reaching under his threadbare shirt to feel skin. 

Like that, with the rumbling of Usopp humming beneath him and hands running absently up and down his back, he falls fast asleep.

He blames being half-asleep on what he does when he next gets conscious, but it’s not like he’s surprised about it. See, he’s always been the kind of romantic who’s a little stupid about it, and everyone who’s known him for five minutes can attest to that. When he first asked Usopp out, he had gone all the way and done the whole homecooked, fancy dinner at candlelight, given him flowers and stuttered his way through a carefully written confession. The way Usopp had smiled too hard to kiss him properly, after saying yes, had made everything worth it (even the teasing from all their friends about his flushed cheeks when they sent a pic to the groupchat and announced it). There were several dates in cinemas, and museums and parks filled with sunsets and chocolates and declarations to colour the story of their relationship, and then the thousands of more subdued moments, casual little reminders of all the ways they fit together. Sanji’s always been a romantic at heart, and Usopp knows that better than most, after being subjected by years of his post-it notes slipped into pockets and his sudden appearances at his workplace with a lunchbox and a kiss when he forgets to pack some (he’s very proud to say the children love him, no matter how many times Zoro tries to imply it’s only because he brings them cupcakes sometimes). 

So, yeah, he’s not entirely surprised that he does it, even if he’s disappointed on his lack of foresight.

It’s just that Usopp is crying when he wakes up, chest coming up and down with hiccups and hands fisted on the back of his shirt. There’s some snot coming down his nose and his eyes are focused on the tv, reflecting colorful light from it. Sanji immediately turns his head towards it, all of a sudden very awake and ready to act if there’s anything wrong, but breathes out when he recognises on the screen the faces of the show’s hosts. He nuzzles his cheek on Usopp’s shirt as he sees a woman walking down an aisle and three men watching from the side, crying as much as Usopp is.

The show is one that Nami had specifically recommended Usopp a few weeks before, and had gotten enthusiastic support from Franky as well. Sanji likes most wedding shows, but this one seemed to be particularly sweet, and he settles down to pay attention. The couple on tv is in the process of telling each other their vows, and Usopp is still crying a little bit. He looks up from where he’s bundled over his boyfriend, the comforter cocooning them and the lights dancing over the planes of his face. 

Usopp is beautiful and has always been, but this sight - unguarded and free, him letting his expression twist into sobs and his clothes askew and messy from a nap and too many paint-accidents with the kids - is one that’s only Sanji’s. It hits him, then, that he’s probably the single luckiest man in the world, to have this.  _ I love you _ , he thinks, feeling as if tiny little hands are squeezing his heart,  _ I want this forever _ and  _ I wanna give you everything this world has to offer I fucking love you so much _ all fighting in his throat to come out. He grabs Usopp’s waist tighter, fingers gripping his sides just shy of where he knows his boyfriend is ticklish, and his arms are kinda numb from falling asleep under another body, but he doesn’t care much. Sanji lifts his body up just enough to look more closely at Usopp, who doesn’t seem to have noticed how his own boyfriend is going through a very intense moment. There’s warmth coursing through Sanji’s veins and his heartbeat is sped up as it only was a few times before (when he asked Usopp to be his boyfriend; when he gave him a key to the apartment; when he first saw him laughing alongside Zeff on the dinner table as Sanji washed the dishes, which should have been a clue). The embarrassingly cheesy chorus inside of Sanji’s head  _ you’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me you deserve so much I’m thankful for you letting me try everyday of my life _ doesn’t cease and he opens his mouth to say any of it, but-

What comes out of his mouth is, “Marry me?” which sounds like Sanji’s brand of romantic stupidity, alright, even if less elaborate than he would have imagined this moment to be. Just as he closes his mouth, though, he knows it to be true and exactly what he wants, surprise being drowned by the pure sense of  _ right  _ that floods his brain.

Usopp is looking at him, now, snot and tears all over his face, and Sanji knows it means his cheeks and neck are delightfully warm. Also, that he will need water and probably an aspirin very soon and  _ holy fuck this is probably not the best time to propose to someon- _

“Are you proposing to me right now?” Usopp is asking, making no moves to clean his face because his fingers stilled as if shocked where they lay on Sanji’s back. “Like, are you asking me for real? For  _ real _ ?”

His voice cracks and he moves to sit more on the couch, making Sanji slide down his chest. He looks at Sanji with wide, hopeful eyes and Sanji’s still a little drunk in this feeling he just realized had been growing inside him for a long time. “Yes, I- Yes, one hundred percent, I am asking you to marry me, for real” and as Usopp just keeps looking at him, mouth dropping open and the tv still playing cheery music to their side, “I’m so sorry, ‘Sopp, I know it’s sudden and you don’t need to answer me, it’s- I love you. I wanna be yours for the rest of my life. I want- I want you to be my husband, but it’s fine if you don’t want to answer right now, I mean-”

“Yes.” The tv falls silent and dark for a moment, seemingly just so Sanji can see Usopp more clearly, dark skin bathed by moonlight and tender from the tears, eyes bright and staring straight into Sanji’s. His mouth is curled up into a grin that had charmed Sanji from day one, when they had just met, before he ever knew he could love someone this much, a single dimple showing in his cheek. For more that Usopp is usually the crybaby between the both of them, right now he’s holding Sanji’s entire heart steadily in his hands, and he feels like he’s unraveling from inside out, world having stopped when he heard that one word. “Yes,” Usopp says again, because he knows Sanji very well, “I will marry you, Sanji. Of _course_ I will .”

The tv chatters back on, and neither of them are paying attention. There’s still fucking snot on Usopp’s face, and Sanji feels the heat from his skin when he doesn’t give a shit for the mess and leaps up to cup Usopp’s jaw in his hands, to kiss his laughter away. It doesn’t work, because his boyfrien- no, his  _ fiancée _ (fuck, now  _ that’s  _ a thought) keeps giggling under him, hugging him tight and buzzing with happiness. To Sanji, it feels a lot like coming home.

(Their entire friend group will make fun of him forever for the photo they send afterwards, because the flash makes it really clear that Sanji at some point had started crying too and Usopp is too nice for them to tease. They are all happy, though, and it’s a small price to pay.”)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im on @choppersupportsgirls on tumblr. thank you for reading!!!


End file.
